


First Take

by mocking_words



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocking_words/pseuds/mocking_words
Summary: A special request from sleepygrimm on Tumblr: A nerdy Wanda who takes life seriously meets a carefree, attractive Bucky and opposites end up attracting





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepygrimm/gifts).



> Okay, so I've never written Winterwitch/Bucky/Wanda/anything not Romanogers before but well, I thought it was a cute pairing and I ended up with this longer than expected one-shot.

Wanda had never particularly liked events like this. Big parties and excessively large galas had never been her thing but after she had decided to jump headfirst into a career in journalism, it had become an essential extension of her daily job.

Tonight was no different. After spending several years with her company, she had managed to pull some strings along the way and met more than her fair share of influential people. Steve Rogers for one, who owned one of the largest law firms in New York, was on her contact list. It had been a chance encounter previously, whereby she had met him, believe it or not; in Starbucks. She had recognised him, started up a conversation and now? He was pretty much one of her closest friends.

The gala that she was attending tonight was in honour of the 10th anniversary of his law firm and some of the most affluential people of New York were gathered in the Four Season's hotel ballroom in downtown Manhattan. His wife, Natasha, who was a lawyer herself and a partner at the firm, had organised the entire ordeal. Wanda had met her on several occasions and she was just as charming and charismatic as Steve had described. He was obviously biased but Natasha was an exact fit of the image he had conjured in her mind.

"Earth to Wanda? Are you spacing off again?" Steve smiled as he approached her, giving her a gentle rap on the top of her head. He wasn't that much older than she was, he 35 and she 28 but it was clearly enough for him to establish himself in the role of older brother.

"Steve, hey," Wanda greeted, "Sorry, I was spacing off. Congratulations on this, by the way, you've hit a milestone in your career at this point.”

"Thank you, Wanda. This empire is practically my first child. I've built it from the ground up and I'm always going to be proud of that. It's been a tough ride, but we're getting there,” he shrugged, “What were you doing spacing off, though? You always space off during events like this. I've gathered New York's finest in one room for you to schmooze your ass off and you're here standing alone by the corner of the room."

"I know, I know, but it's not as if I know too many people here."

"Come on, don't give me excuses. If you could strike up a conversation with me all those years ago in Starbucks, you can handle these people," Steve grinned, tucking his hands in his pockets, "I'd ruffle your hair as encouragement but I wouldn't want to mess up those pretty curls."

"Yeah, and I'd smack you but I wouldn't want to mess with that suit. It looks way too expensive."

"Eh, Natasha picked it out last weekend," he shrugged, "She mentioned that it was Armani something or the other."

"The struggles of being rich," Wanda snorted, a smirk painted on her face.

Steve chuckled as Natasha appeared by his side, "It has its perks I suppose."

"What are you two kids hiding around here for?" Natasha asked, a smile evident on her face, "Running away already? The party's just begun."

While Wanda knew Natasha had a knack for being the perfect high-society wife, she also knew that Natasha didn't particularly fancy events like this. Even so, she had her red hair curled to perfection and was wearing a black figure hugging evening dress that was innocent enough in the back but was absolutely scandalous in the front with an absurdly deep plunging neckline. Wanda guessed that the dress must have cost several thousands of dollars considering that just the look of it screamed big money.

Steve gave Natasha a kiss on the cheek, wrapping an arm around her waist as she gave him a smile. They were the most affectionate couple that Wanda had ever had met; _so_ affectionate that sometimes it was borderline disgusting. They had been married for seven, nearing eight years, but it seemed that the spark had never died. They still looked at each other like love-struck teenagers.

"Wanda over here was out of it again."

"You alright?" Natasha asked, setting down the champagne flute she had in hand onto the small table nearby.

"I'm fine, it's kind of overwhelming, though, being in this kind of situation," she admitted, toying with a loose thread on her dress.

"We can get you out if you want, sweetie," Natasha offered.

If there was one word to describe Natasha, it would be motherly. Perhaps she hadn't always been this way, but after having a child in the past couple of years while still being in the best shape of her life, she had become the older sister Wanda had never had.

"I'm alright, really," Wanda assured, waving them off, "Come on, I shouldn't be distracting you from your big night."

"Parties aren't a big deal, Wanda. Of course, we care about you more than some party," Natasha replied.

"You guys are the best," Wanda smiled, "But really, I'm okay."

"Alright. Gosh, it's like I'm that embarrassing dad she's afraid to hang out with," Steve sighed.

"You are getting older," Natasha laughed.

"Are you saying you're going to leave me for someone younger?" Steve replied, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at her.

"I love you," Natasha shrugged, laughing softly, "Fortunately, you age pretty well."

"Oh God, you two are disgusting," Wanda groaned, "This is some PDA overdose."

"We’re leaving," Natasha smiled, reaching over to pet the top of her head, "We'll see you."

"Bye."

* * *

She loitered around for a while longer and sighed when she realised that it was only half eight. It was going to be a long night.

Still, as she stood there by the corner, readjusting the red number she had worn, she felt completely invisible much to her own relief. She hadn't always felt this way, but after her parents had died, things had changed and ostensibly not for the better. The relief didn't last long, though, as her little sanctuary was invaded by a tall, handsome stranger. He approached her slowly as she pushed herself off the wall she was leaning against.

"Hi."

"Hello," she smiled politely.

"James Barnes, pleasure to meet you Ms...?" He paused, waiting for her name.

"Maximoff," she supplied, shrugging, "Call me Wanda."

"Nice to meet you, Wanda. Call me James," he smiled, champagne flute in hand.

"Nice to meet you too, _James_."

His name rolled off her tongue slowly, earning her a questioning smirk, "What brings you to my humble corner?"

"Couldn't help but notice someone like you standing here all alone."

 _What a flirt_ was her first thought, but damn, did the boy know how to dress to impress. He wore black on black so well. Self-consciously, she tugged at the hem of her dress.

He raised the champagne flute to his lips and took a sip before speaking, "So, Natasha's or Steve's?"

She assumed that he was asking whether either Steve or Natasha had invited her here and replied nonchalantly, "Both, I suppose."

He raised his eyebrows, surprised, "Big deal, huh? A lot of people would kill, or pay a lot of money more likely, to be here."

She merely shrugged in response. It was true, Steve Rogers was practically a household name at this point and everyone was vying for his attention. Natasha, on the other hand, was the object of one too many people’s affection. She was practically the definition of beauty and brains after all. While her suitors could only admire her from afar, nothing stopped them from trying to get into her good books. Wanda knew Steve was as jealous and as petty as men come but he always trusted her well enough to handle the situation.

James, he was an interesting person, as far as she could tell. He was rather quiet but he was also confident. She could tell by the way he had waltzed on over and started a conversation with her. This man radiated confidence, something she realised both Steve and Natasha had too. Perhaps the confidence came with the title of their jobs, or maybe they just faked it until they made it, Wanda could only guess. Tucking a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear, it was her turn to speak, "So, how did you come to meet Steve?"

He grinned, "I'm one of the senior lawyers at his firm."

"Oh, Steve's never brought that up."

"He's too busy talking about Natasha to ever change the subject anyway."

Wanda laughed, "I want to deny it, but honestly? It's the truth."

They talked a bit more before Steve reappeared, curious to see both of them speaking she supposed, "I see you've met one of my best friends."

"James is your best friend?" Wanda asked, "Isn't Natasha your best friend?"

"I said one of my best friends," Steve corrected, chuckling, "We go a long way, James and me."

James grinned in response, "All the way from law school and back."

"I thought it would be right to name my son after him," Steve nodded, "You'd better be worth it, Barnes."

Wanda looked at James and then back to Steve, "You named my sweet baby James after him?"

"Surprised? Wait, what was that tone at the end? Did he do something to you?" Steve asked, looking pointedly at James, "I know he's a big flirt but if he's done anything, tell me and I'll beat him up for you."

James sighed, "Overprotective much, Rogers."

"Wanda's practically family, Barnes. Better watch it," Steve warned, wrapping an arm around Wanda's shoulder. James held his free hand up in surrender, "We were just talking before you interrupted, promise."

Wanda laughed, "Don't worry about it. I'd beat him up myself if I have to."

"That's my girl," Steve grinned, "Keep your hands to yourself, Barnes. I've got my eyes on you."

"Yes sir," James smirked, a mock salute in tow. Steve left after that, muttering to himself about how kids these days were something or the other.

"So, where were we?" James asked after he'd left.

"Careers?" She suggested, trying to recall whatever they were talking about.

"Right, so, what do you do for a living?"

"Journalism," she shrugged, "It's not as big as whatever you do but it pays the bills."

"I've always thought it was an interesting career choice. Actually, my aunt was a journalist; I enjoyed reading her pieces in the news."

"That must've been fun, what did she write about?"

"Celebrity gossip, believe it or not," he chuckled, "She even ended up writing about me after my several years in the scene. I was quite into the New York nightlife after law school. It wasn't very pretty but I still love her."

"Hm."

A waiter approached them with a tray full of champagne and while Wanda rejected the offer, her companion tipped the rest of his drink before switching his empty glass for another.

"Not drinking?" James asked. She shook her head, "I've got work to finish off tonight."

"You must be fun at parties," he chuckled. She snorted, "Guess you'll never find out."

"You know, Wanda, I take it you're not into these types of things.”

She rolled her eyes, “Oh really? What makes you say that?”

“Sarcasm is a defence mechanism of most people,” he pointed out, “Come on, mind if I take a knack at guessing your daily life?"

"Be my guest," she replied, crossing her arms.

"Alright, let's see. You spend most of your time at work; you come home, probably throw a few things into a pot, call it dinner and work some more before going to bed."

"Well, you're not far off. Mind if I take a guess at yours?"

"Sure thing."

She thought about it for a moment, before opening her mouth to speak, "I'd say you go to work like everyone else, get a few drinks at the bar after, flirt with a few girls, and maybe take one home occasionally on Fridays, sleep and repeat."

"Steve said I was a big flirt sweetheart, he never said I was into one night stands," he smirked, shaking his head, "Interestingly enough, though, you're right about most of it. I do like a good shot of tequila after work."

"I'm guessing Steve doesn't join you then?"

"The guy has a wife and a kid, neither of which I have, so he plays the game a little differently," he shrugs, "You don't build an empire hanging out at bars drinking."

"But doll, I believe you're a little too uptight."

"What makes you say that?" She says, pursing her lips.

"For one thing, you're at a party where the alcohol is basically a free-for-all drinking fest and you're not even drinking," he pointed out, "And you look like you're ready to run for it."

"I'm just not in the mood for it today, that's all," she protested. She had been working all week and she had just wanted to spend a Saturday night at home, watching reruns of her favourite shows and eating Chinese takeout.

"I would be surprised if you could hold your liquor at all," he challenged, "Care to prove me wrong?"

There was no way in hell her ego would let her live this down if she said no right now. God, he was handsome but she really wanted to smack him twice just to prove her point.

"Fine."

He called a waiter over and ordered a shot of vodka. The small glass arrived not too long after and she tipped it back without a second thought.

"Here," she said triumphantly, passing him the empty glass.

"Good job sweetheart, I didn’t think you had it in you. Care for another?" He smirked.

"I'd like to stay sober, thank you" she replied.

"See? Too serious," he shrugged; tipping back his glass and emptying it in one go.

"We've obviously got two very different definitions of seriousness."

"I'm not a bad guy for wanting to enjoy life on the wild side am I?" He smiled, "It's all about living on the edge of your seat."

"I'd prefer to stay on my metaphorical seat," she sighed. This man was the complete opposite of her essentially.

"Lighten up sweetheart, I'm not going to eat you," he said, tucking one hand into his pocket.

"I bet you get all the girls like this," she said, shaking her head as she looked over his shoulder. That itself was no easy feat, considering he was significantly taller than her, "There are about three, and counting, other girls staring at you, right now."

"That's alright, I'm not bothered."

"But I am."

"Do you want me to leave then? If it makes you uncomfortable, of course," he offered.

"Oh, no," she said, taken aback by his words. She didn't think that he'd actually offer to leave her alone because she felt uncomfortable being around him. It did occur to her that she said no because she still wanted to talk to him, but she left the thought alone for later.

"Great, because I was kind of hoping you would say that," he admitted, laughing in relief, "Guess I just haven't had such a decent conversation with anyone for this long."

"I wouldn’t call this a conversation, more, shameless flirting.”

He chuckled but didn’t say anything and she continued, “None of the other girls want to talk to you? Because if you say yes, I would find that terribly hard to believe."

"I mean, they'd talk to me. Hell, they come in groups of five but all they're ever interested in is getting my number. Doesn't leave much to talk about."

Wanda studied his expression. He grew quiet and there was a distant look in his eyes. She genuinely felt sorry for him, maybe it was tough being that popular after all.

"I won't ask you for your number if it means that much to you," she teased, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah, but I'd really like to ask you for yours," he grinned.

* * *

He had asked her out on a date the day after and showed up on her doorstep, holding a bunch of roses.

"Really?" She asked, laughing as she accepted his gift.

"You seem like the kind of girl who needs a little courting the old fashion way," he grinned and she could've sworn that she felt something go off in her head. Clearly, he knew all the right words to say.

He was dressed casually today but he still looked so good wearing a pair of fitted black jeans topped with a grey sweater and black pea coat.

"Alright, Mr Old-Fashioned, where are we off to?" She asked, setting the flowers on the table by the doorway before shutting the door behind her. It was a sweet gesture, she had to admit, albeit a little cliché. Girls love the most clichéd things, though, right? They got into his Mercedes. It was a sports car, as per her expectations.

"Well, I want to visit all the places you'd normally go to. Show me all the places you love most in New York," he said as he started the ignition.

"Unorthodox for a first date," she commented, buckling her seat belt.

"Well, it's one way of getting to know you better."

"Very clever, but only if you let me see all your favourite places next time."

He turned to look at her, an absurdly large smirk on his face, "Looks like someone is an eager beaver to see me again."

"Yeah, I'd guess so," she replied, a slight blush coating her cheeks.

* * *

￼"Where to?" He asked as they got onto the road. She supposed that she could just walk him through a day in her life.

"Take a left here," she instructed as they reached the intersection a few blocks from her apartment. He followed her instructions until they ended up outside a small bakery. It was a family-run business and Wanda absolutely adored how warm and cosy everything felt every time she stopped by. The little bell chimed as they made their way inside and the owner, Kate, greeted her with a bright smile.

"Wanda! Nice seeing you today."

"Hi Kate," Wanda smiled, "Where is Edward?"

"Oh, he's in the kitchen," Kate said before noticing that someone else was with her, "I see you've brought a friend."

Kate grinned madly at her as she perused the shelves of pastries on display, "Looks like you've caught a real looker."

Wanda blushed, straightening up and shushing her. Behind her, James must've heard because she heard him chuckle softly. He just shrugged when she turned to look at him.

"What would you two like to have?"

"Just the usual will do," Wanda replied. James opted for just a coffee and while they waited, he bombarded her with questions.

"Okay, what makes this place your favourite?" He asked.

"They make the best chocolate muffins in the world," she explained, "It's also pretty convenient because I work three blocks away from here. I always get an early start and take my time before work."

"I see," he said thoughtfully. Kate finished up their orders and while Wanda pulled out her wallet to pay, James had already paid for it.

She opened her mouth to protest but he stopped her, handing her the bag, "I asked you out so I'll handle it."

Instead of arguing, she just shook her head and said thank you before they left. They stopped outside the shop and Wanda thought about where she would normally go next.

"I usually head to work from here. It's not too far. Are you up for a walk?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied, sipping on his coffee, "This is pretty good."

"Better than Starbucks?"

"Probably not."

She rolled her eyes and opened the bag as they walked. It was autumn in New York and she loved it. The weather was not too chilly and not too hot. It was the perfect weather for strolls around the charming city.

Taking a bite of her muffin, she held it up to James and gestured to ask if he wanted a bite. Through a mouthful of chocolate, he nodded his approval.

They reached her office and James pulled out his phone to snap a picture of the exterior of the building. The signboard was large and rather tastefully designed or so Wanda thought. She had just about zero interest in anything related to aesthetics or art which left her clueless about such.

"What did you take a picture for?"

"So, I know where to look for you when I'm out for lunch breaks," he smiled.

James was so full of surprises that she couldn't even begin to comprehend. Even so, his actions didn't leave her feeling uneasy. In fact, it felt natural, like something they would normally do or say when they were together. She had only known him for several days but it felt much longer than that.

She took him to the bookstore next. It was a place she usually visited in her free time when she wanted to gather some new novels to read and as they made their way in, she showed him around.

"Well, reading is a hobby of mine. As you might've figured out when we walked in here. So, I spend quite some time here."

"A bookworm, huh?" He smiled.

"I guess you could say that. But that's not the best part about this place."

She took his hand and dragged him towards a secluded corner of the store which held a display of books.

"This is my favourite part," she gestured, "They wrap the books in brown paper and write a few words on it. I've discovered so many of my favourite books this way."

He picked up a book and studied the few words on it and she asked, "Do you like to read?"

"It's not a hobby but a good book now and then has always been my thing. Nowadays, I've been reading the Law Review more than anything, though."

"Well, let me change that," she said and he cocked his head at her.

She scanned through a few books on display and handed him one, "This one is about politics, which makes me think you would like it. So, why not give it a shot?"

"If you say so," he shrugs and she grabs the book from his hand and pays before he could hesitate. She presents the bag to him and gives him a smile, "As a payment for just now."

"You're a funny one," he chuckles as they exit the shop, "Most girls would appreciate free things you know, you just can't seem to leave it alone."

She just shrugged as he held the door open for her, "My parents didn't raise a freeloader."

"I think your parents did a pretty good job with you," he laughed.

They walked back towards his car, casual conversation drifting between the both of them.

"The last stop," Wanda said, thinking as she buckled her seatbelt, "Is Central Park."

James gave her a funny look as he pulled out onto the main road, "Central Park?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

* * *

They headed towards the entrance of the park. A soft breeze billowed through the trees, sending a cascade of golden leaves raining down on them. Crunchy leaves on the ground fell prey to her boots as they walked. Wanda tucked her hands into her coat pockets. She had chosen to wear a lighter trench coat today, the beige one that she liked best. The weather wasn't too cold for a casual stroll and as they passed by rows of golden trees, it was enough to bring back so many memories that she had long since stored in a corner of her mind. Pulling her hair into a ponytail to keep it out of her face, she noticed that James seemed just as lost in thought as she was.

The sun was just beginning to set as they continued their trek in silence. It was peaceful, the sound of children laughing in the distance. This park had become her own special oasis, for when she wanted to get away from the hustle and bustle of city life. Perhaps this place brought the same feeling for James because he had such a serene look on his face it was quite charming. She pulled out her iPhone and snapped a picture, catching him unawares.

"What was that for?" He asked, his breath coming out in puffs of white as the temperature plummeted steadily. She came to a stop and headed towards the fence that acted as a barrier to the water. A few ducks were still around, swimming blissfully as she leant against the railing.

"Just a keepsake."

He came up beside her and turned to look at her with a smile, "I had fun today."

"Me too," she admitted, laughing, "I didn't think that anyone would be interested in things that I do almost every day. It's practically routine for me."

"One man's trash is another man's treasure?" He offered, "It's always interesting to look at how someone else goes about their lives. You'll never know if those simple things are what makes them who they are, you know?"

She nodded, understanding what he meant, "I guess I'm going to have to tell you about this place too, huh?"

He shrugged, "Only if you want to, I won't pry if you don't want me to."

"You're a lawyer, your  _job_ is to pry," she pointed out.

"You got me there but that doesn't mean that I'm always on the job. Lawyers get a break too. Let's not talk about work, okay? I just want to be here, in this moment, talking to you."

"When I first came to New York City with my family, this was the first place my parents wanted to visit. We weren't rich people, so coming to New York was never really a reality, just a passing thought. But when I got a job here, things changed. My parents drove up here often to visit me and one day, they got into an accident and they... They didn't make it."

"God, Wanda, I'm so sorry -"

Wanda shook her head, "Don't be, I've had people telling me that for years. But, really, I'm over it. Mum and dad wouldn't want me to be upset about it. So, I've just been taking every day as it comes along."

She felt a pair of strong arms envelop her and James spoke to her quietly, "You're a strong girl, Wanda, and I'm really proud of you."

She opened her mouth to respond but no words would flow. Instead, her eyes brimmed with tears involuntarily. It had been too long since anyone had ever said they were proud of her, not since she had told her parents that she had landed a job in New York.

"Thank you," she stuttered, unsure of what to say. They stayed like that for awhile, without moving as she composed herself. He let go of her and without a second thought, she got up on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You're the first person to say that, so thank you."

He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, a grin on his face, "I knew you were an interesting person."

That was the first of many moments she would have with James, a part of her just knew and she hoped that it would never end as they walked back, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up throwing in Romanogers in there because I am absolute trash!! Comments and kudos are always nice :)


End file.
